Player Name: Percy Jackson
by LackOfUpdates
Summary: I fought the Titan Kronos, then nothing, I don't remember anything after that. Next thing I know I'm headed off to Yancy Academy again. I'm pretty sure I could control only water the last time I checked. PJO
1. Chapter 1

"Percy," a voice called to me.

My eyes snapped open as I groggily opened my eyes and looked into my mother's eyes in disbelief.

She was alive.

Her hair was the same brown haired colour, and there were a few grey streaks and her face almost broke out in a smile.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She was humming as she worked in the kitchen cooking something.

I realized where we were, this was the pig sty of Smelly Gabe. There was even that trash bag in the corner I had named Eddie Jr, if I squinted and turned my head to the side I felt like I saw him, Smelly Gabe and the rest of his buddies.

I turned back to my mom, it felt like I was watching through the lenses of a telescope. She looked younger, and had a much more livelier expression than when she lowered into the grou-I shook his head.

"Percy are alright?"

I looked to her, and smiled. She seemed a bit worried but smiled back seeing that nothing was wrong.

' _Yes, nothing was wrong. You're only hallucinating_ ,' I convinced myself, ' _this is a dream._ '

"Percy you're going to be late," she scolded.

"For what?" I couldn't remember what I could possibly be late for.

"Alright, if you want to play it like that, I think a raincheck on Montauk should be fine," her eyes full of mirth as she tried and failed to keep herself from smiling.

I suddenly didn't care it was a dream, "No! Please, I'll go, wherever you want."

My mom smirked, she knew Montauk was my weakness. It had been the last weakness he could remember having. My fatal flaw having not being one after what had happened.

I finally remembered why this all seemed familiar. This was the holiday he had come to check up on his mom. The last day before he had to go back to Yancy Academy. Why was I reliving my memories? Was I dying?

Or was I really here? I didn't dare hope.

I was probably dead. Was this Elysium? My mom deserved to be there. But then how was I here? I didn't deserve to be in Elysium.

My mom handed me some money, my backpack and beat up suit case.

"Don't forget to write," she said her eyes had a hint of sadness to them.

I couldn't go, I had to stay here with my mom.

But all I could say was, "I won't forget."

I felt like I was using up the time we had, like there was some penalty for staying and talking to her.

In a trance, I got onto the bus. I was on my way to Yancy Academy, and watched the scenary pass by, same bland buildings, same colourful advertisements, same city. Nothing was burning or in ruins.

It was just as I remembered. A weird cylinder shaped building with a giant upside down bowl stuck on top. There were trees nearby and I could already smell the familiar scent of pine.

There were no storms, no monsters, no goats, or centaurs. Maybe my other life had been a dream?

I took comfort in that thought.

Until I looked into the eyes of the man sitting across from me.

I was suddenly pulled in and the world disappeared. I reappeared for an instant in this void as a wind tunnel of voices rushed by.

I could barely make out what they were saying before I was assaulted by his memories.

There was one thing I caught from all of it.

 _Fraud._

Suddenly, I was sitting in the bus and everyone looked just as I had seen them.

I hadn't noticed it before, but the man wore two gold watches but his suit was frayed and his cuffs were scuffed. He looked like a hobo in suit. Like someone who was trying to blend in.

 _Fraud._

He stole money. I didn't know what to do, because this guy wasn't doing it for himself, he had a family on the verge of starvation and he couldn't find any jobs so he had to turn to crime or they would all fall to poverty. I couldn't just turn him in, especially since I could sympathize with him.

I turned the other way.

It took a bit of doing but I got to 5 more people before I felt exhausted. Somehow, I could look into the pasts of others. I didn't know how to feel about that as it reminded me of- Kronos!

Going back in time and seeing the pasts of others, that was Kronos' power!

But then why did I have it? I tried to remember what had happened during our fight, but it was incredibly fuzzy. All I could remember about the fight was an explosion but nothing else. My memories also seemed to have holes in it, like a capsizing ship.

I shook my head, and decided it was better to focus on the here and now. The bus stopped and I got off.

' _Yeah, the here and now,_ ' I thought and headed towards Yancy Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back to my dorm room, expecting to find Grover, but I didn't see him. I looked around and left my stuff in the corner to unpack later. The room hadn't changed at all from both my previous timeline/life and last year. Even the plant on the window, A Bonsai Tree I think Grover called it, dubbed Bonnie hadn't changed a twig. No, that I knew about the Other side of things, I wondered if that had a Dryad stuck inside. My eyes widened at what that implied, then I decided I didn't want to know about Grover's love life. I went out into the pale blue worn hallway to find him.

Where could-there he was, being bullied by some kids. I nodded my head in understanding, yeah that was normal.

I walked up to them. I'm sure you guys are expecting something heroic and amazing. If I was mentally twelve and didn't have those memories from the future, you would be right.

But I wasn't.

I grabbed the two heads of the bullies and dragged them to the nearest bathroom and did to them what Clarisse wanted to do to me years ago in the 'Initiation' as she put it. I waited a few minutes. I had to time this right. It was like cooking. Overheat and the dough will have cracked, don't cook enough and it's all soft and gooey.

I figured enough time had passed and brought their heads out from the toilet.

"From now on, you're my minions," they nodded not wanting to have their heads dunked back in.

I initially stopped for a second and wondered if I should go save Grover like I usually would and in the process antagonize every school bully within a block radius since I wasn't really feeling particularly enthusiastic in fighting everyday I thought up a relatively simple plan to stop it. I used my ability to see into their past and almost felt pity for them, their home lives were just as bad as mine, except it was worse.

For a second I hesitated and wondered if this was the right thing to do but then I thought, it didn't matter, I would simply pull a Chiron, but at the same time not. Teach them how to be good and respect through pain, after that it was up to them. Besides they weren't my real enemies. I kind of felt bad for them but knew coddling wouldn't change them, but a General in command would.

For the next few weeks I had them study relentlessly and exercise until they dropped. As well as integrate into the school gossip, anything I wanted to know they would have to know or be prepared to run twenty laps around the school, if they didn't. I would be after them like Cerebos was to chew toys.

At some point resentment become respect and they started to call me boss. They had seen me in a weird light and it half made me uncomfortable but also happy they had decided to change. I had helped them and started to turn their lives around, people didn't see them that way and a lot of people just gave up on them. When I appeared out of nowhere and forced them to get better, they were grateful even if the methods were kind of harsh, I briefly wondered what my friends would've thought from the other timeline. I started to gather more and more underlings. To the point where no one wanted to challenge me, because they were already under my command or at another school.

I didn't expect this, and somehow everyone become a family to each other. I noticed how protective they were of each other, but I didn't want them to outcast the other students or teachers so I took the initiative and called ourselves the Academy Students. Similar to nationalism and a group mentality I wanted them to remember what they were first and foremost and help everybody.

After that it was relatively peaceful,my grades weren't all that much of a worry and I generally lounged in the background reading. Things got better for the school, though not totally as there were still interschool gang wars. Those were quickly put down.

Chiron always had a strange expression on his face as he couldn't believe what had happened and I had to correct him several times on Greek Myths, the surprise and irony wasn't lost on me. There was even one time when I blatantly teased him and said, "Don't worry Mr. Brunner it's not like there is an actual drunk Satyr called Chiron that teaches kids how to fight with horribly dangerous weapons. That would be silly."

It took all my willpower not to laugh when his face looked like he was trying to break out in dance as it twitched like crazy.

It was a testament to perhaps how different everything was but I it hadn't really hit me until the incident with Grover a few weeks later.

Grover had become infamous, and people started to call him Lieutenant. I later learnt it wasn't because he was my best friend, he had earned that respect after a fight in the cafeteria involving trees, enchiladas, and tin-cans.

Somehow someone had insulted all three in one sentence.

The fight had gone down as something legendary. Some people said I was the boss only because I was good at commanding and teaching, and Grover didn't care as long as it didn't involve the above mentioned. They almost respected him more than me, but then they remembered their trauma and shivered.

I mused over what had happened for the past month while searching for something to read. I had been standing there shifting through the books finding something good to read, when I noticed Daedalus' symbol for the Labyrinth in the Library out the corner of my eye. I remember him mentioning how the Labyrinth was attuned to him, so it made sense, it had attached to the Library but I hadn't expected it here. It was hidden under the banner and looked like it hadn't been opened since the school's founding.

Mist truly was a powerful thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Delta mark glows a soft blue before the wall outlines something in the shape of a door and disappears in the gloom. The air swept past me, I walk through the entrance and into the darkness as my eyes slowly adjust the door slams shut.

I really hope that wasn't a one-way door.

I walked down the cave-like corridor, there were no smells of any monster for the first forty meters. Or the next forty. Or the one after that. I had been guesstimating using a combination of Fermi's Formula and Trigonometry (math does come in handy sometimes, though I would never admit it out loud of course).

After some time, had passed, I felt the path was unnaturally long.

There was also the odd torch every few intervals. After passing the sixth one did I realize it was the same torch I had seen the first several times, even the marks made on the handle were the same. Marking it had no effect as it would disappear on the next loop.

I wondered if there was something drawing me to the torch and I decided that, one: it could be a trap, or two: it wasn't.

Time hadn't changed much, I was still kind of reckless and so I did the natural thing, and moved the torch out of the hook. It wasn't a trap. It did lead out into a large empty pub. The kind that pirates would come to for after-raid parties.

I wondered if the only way to get out of the Labyrinth was to do the opposite of what Athena kids would do, But I wasn't too sure because Daedalus might or might not despise Athena and everything related to her.

The Greeks in the stories were particularly vengeful.

Though, he seemed to be trying to escape punishment rather than hating her or her kids.

And if he really hated everything related to her he wouldn't have listened to Annabeth the first time around.

Then again, I hadn't sat down and had a conversation about theoretical physics either, so I didn't know too much about him.

The doors to the pub burst open and out poured the skeletons. A dozen wielding metal pointy bits.

They clattered around me, or tried to anyway. I stayed back with the tables and chairs between us.

I was stuck here and getting find a way out. Then the chandelier dropped and from above a hole cracked the ceiling open and sand started pouring in.

There wasn't much to do but panic. I thought of Grover how he would never know where I had disappeared off to eating enchiladas all day crying about his fate and never finding Pan, and Chiron get that sad look he did every time someone died, and my mom.

I couldn't leave her alone with…Smelly Gabe.

The fight was blur after I knocked down the first skeleton and stole his weapon. I noticed the bones flew back towards the spot where it had separated instead of to where they were all closest together. I used that and kicked the next one into the sand. It tried to reformed but the sand pouring out kept its bones from the spot.

One of them slashed me across the back while I was distracted. The others closing in for the kill.

I managed to lift the rusted blade in time to block the next strike. I kicked it into the sand where it joined its brother.

The others were trying to lead me away from the sand and I let them. Lulling them into a false sense of security. That's before I ran into the biggest cluster of them and in one motion slashed their spines and ran for the exit. The sand had been filled up two fifths of room and there was no real reason to stay there. I didn't actually have to defeat the skeletons to leave.

As I ran I poured water over the wound. I was surprised I hadn't noticed the pain during the fight. I guess it had to do with the mental fortitude I had

picked the off from the future.

Dropping off near a dead tree I leaned against the trunk to catch my breath.

The ground was completely barren and the path winded up the cliff, I had no idea where it led but the scenery had given me a clue. I didn't like the answer.

When I had reached the top, I spotted a castle. The doors to the place open and inviting.

It was also a trap.

I wanted to be cautious so I turned around to go back down the path. The path wasn't a path anymore, and instead in its place stood a brick wall. There wasn't any getting out of this. At least none that I could see.

The strange unnatural light came down from the ceiling, shining like the moonlight at night.

I decided to be polite and knock on the next door, maybe they would take pity on me and gift me blue confectionary.

No dice.

My footsteps echoed against the marble floor. I noted the sound and figured whoever owned the place was either rich or strong, because this place was _huge._ There were another set of doors. I noted the yellow flowers I had been seeing since I had walked up the side of the cliff had been increasing and there was an entire forest of them near the door. There was also a lot of dust covering them and the much of the castle. I guessed it hadn't been lived in for a very long time.

I pushed the massive doors and they silently opened. The blue white light filtered through the cracked windows. There was enough to notice the forest of flowers become a jungle. They were climbing up the walls after taking over the floor. In the middle of the room was the throne and on it sat a man wearing what looked to be a suit, and tie. A scarf was wrapped around his face, his sunglasses peeking out from under the brim of his hat. The flowers had grown around him, and had taken over his seat so it looked to be made out of plants.

It felt like he was lazy, but noted how there was a watering can near him, and remembered there was a small stream of water outside.

He doubted he was dead.

It hadn't exactly attacked me, I didn't feel like attacking it while it was defenselessly sitting there.

I tried to stick to the left side under the windows trying to hide within the shadows.

Just as I had felt like a true master spy and had dreams of finding a cardboard box to hide under and sneak across enemy camps, a voice drawled out,

"You know, "

there was a rustle and crunch,

"it's incredibly rude not to say hello, when breaking and entering someone's house."


	4. Chapter 4

The guy in the suit muffled from behind his scarf, "Are you the pizza guy?"

"Yes, but I'm here for the guys next door," I automatically lied.

"Oh. Could I persuade you to lend me a few slices?"

"Ah, no sorry, company policy got to see Benjamin Franklin and a receipt."

He tilted his head, "I think he's dead."

"I meant money."

"Then why didn't you say so."

"I did."

"Kids," as if that explained everything.

He continued to mumble to himself and I decided it was probably best to leave. I didn't think he was going to let me go though.

"Yeah. I'm going to go now."

He dropped all pretenses, "Where are you really going though?"

I stopped, and sighed. If he wanted a fight, I'd give him one. I pulled out my sword.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to be hasty, I'm just wondering, yesh."

"Stop playing around, if you wanted to fight let's just get this over with. I don't have all day."

"For the record, I really was wondering, but if you insist."

He nodded his head as if he had agreed on something. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. I blinked…that was unexpected.

Time slowed down once more and I managed to deflect it. His head shifted slightly in surprise. Before bringing his gloved hand forward and thrust fireballs at me.

I rolled to the left. The flames exploded destroying part of the wall.

I felt a strange sense of wrongness. This was actually the first time I had seen someone do straight up magic. My head swam whenever I saw him conjure up fire in his gloved hands.

"You're lucky my friend wasn't here or you would've had to suffer through his bad puns about giving you a hard time."

"My life is a big joke, I think I could take it."

His arm rapidly moved at a professionally pitcher's pace as he fired the sunshine spheres of death. The way he moved you would think there wasn't any weight to his arm.

I blinked, and saw the shadows coil around him, the only light source here was the fire and the moonlight. Dodging another one, I noted how the flowers weren't burning but the rest of the castle was.

He rolled his arms. THen he stopped throwing fire at me and snapped his fingers. My instincts screamed at me and I dived behind the pillars. A massive explosion rocked the castle. Once the smoke cleared I noted a hole big enough for an eighteen wheeler to squeeze through.

"I don't think your friend wants you to bring down his castle."

"Oh, this isn't his castle, so its fine," Then waved his hand and I flew back and crashed against the wall.

 _'Air,'_ I thought.

He should be able to use the other two as well then, earth and water. If he really did know how move the earth, then he was good as gone. Since he had opened with that move it was likely he couldn't or was playing with him.

If it really had been me from my younger years I would've thought I was going to die, but now all I could think was it would be good training.

"It isn't his?" tuning back, I was surprised the castle was incredibly ancient, and he looked like the type to have friends who were surfing in green. Putting two and two together did not equal four in this case it seems.

"Nope, it was his brother's king's castle, though they're all dead now."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really a storyteller, " he said," but I'll do my best. Once a upon a time, a really, really long time ago, it might've been last Tuesday-"

"How is that-"

"-Of twenty decades, ago. Stop interrupting. "

I put my hands up in a gesture of surrender and we kind of half-heartedly continued fighting. He didn't really seem like a bad guy. I could usually tell when they weren't…okay, I was twelve and that was one time-maybe two-okay, maybe I didn't have the best instincts when it came to good people. Maybe. It did get better and he really did exude that aura of 'it's okay, have a cookie'. Plus, I wanted to know what happened.

"There was this kid with a knife who dropped down from aboveground somewhere and went on a rampage killing everyone. Since most of the residents were weaker than your average monster and more civilized most didn't stand much of a chance. He killed everybody even my friend's brother."

"My friend foolishly wanted to give his killer a chance at redemption because his brother had believed the killer would turn back, but in the end it didn't matter. My friend was all that was left. He confronted the killer the room before this one and killed him. With nothing left to do he wondered around for a bit, then decided to build a trans dimensional machine at some point and told me to keep the flowers alive and disappeared."

"Wait, that last bit took a weird turn."

He ignored me, "The moral of this story is when your friend asks you for a favour, make sure you get paid. Bullets aren't cheap."

"You could just buy a watering system and come and check in on it from time to time you know."

He stopped throwing fireballs. He stood there for a few minutes, contemplating my words and I noticed his hat had burst into flames. There was also a miniature cloud raining down on him trying in vain to put out the flames.

"What do you mean?"

I wasn't sure how long he had been down here, but I assumed he hadn't known about the recent advancements in technology, and gave a brief description of some of his options.

"I didn't know…"

He turned and was about to leave, when he stopped and seemed to think on something.

"Hey, kid?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"You're the son of that sea dude, right?"

I sniffed myself discreetly to make sure I didn't smell like fish.

"Yeah?"

He pulled out something out of thin air and tossed it to me. My instincts took over and I dived for the pillar.

"Ah, yes knowledge is dangerous but it isn't that dangerous"

I peeked my head out and noted it was a book. I wondered if I could hire new instincts and if they had resumes because mine seemed to be lazing on the job.

I cautiously prodded it with the sword.

"Any day now kid."

I picked it up and glanced at the cover. It was written in Ancient Greek so I could semi-read it, and make out, "Atlantean Monkeys?"

He twitched, "Atlantean Magic."

Ah.

He muttered something unintelligible, and faced me, "usually sons of the sea guy have it hard when they visit his home because of family, and don't stay long or they get killed by his other son or his wife, so they rarely learn anything from him. This is an ancient book a," he tilted his head in what I assumed was confusion, "an acquaintance held dear, she allowed me to 'burrow' it."

In other words, he hadn't actually burrowed it.

"This book is from the time, the Original Atlantis was around, not the one your dad has at the bottom of the sea now."

I looked at him, "There's a difference?"

"Yeah, that one was manned by old magic people, but they got arrogant and one of them became an evil king and blah, blah, blah, those books are now rare."

I felt like he skipped something important but let it slide.

"So why are you giving it to me?"

"You," he coughed, "helped me from staying down here any longer than I would've wanted," he coughed, "and you seemed kind of weak," my eye twitched, "so this is me repaying a debt."

"Thanks."

"Mhm, you may now revel in my awesome."

I ignored him and asked him something I should've in the beginning, "What's your name?"

"Ah, its Glass Shingles."

"Uhm, Glass Shingles?"

"What, you don't like it."

"Its, very, peculiar."

"Hey, it's not weird! It took me twenty seconds to come up with it."

"…"

"Hey, don't look at me like that, names are hard to come with."

"…"

"So rude, its like you've never seen a skeleton in a suit before."

My eyes widened.

"You," he paused as if surprised, "didn't notice."

"It was dark," I defended myself.

"I was throwing fire at you ."

"Which I was trying to dodge."

"I don't have no skin."

"I thought you were really white."

"That's incredibly racist."

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah it is."

"I just thought you were shut in or something!"

"I have a suit."

"It could've meant you were a classy shut in!"

"Does it look like I was anti-social?"

"You had a scarf around your face and large 90s glasses."

He paused, "What year is it?"

"Its not the 1990s if that helps."

He sighed. I noted sense of darkness behind his sunglasses and not because he didn't have any eyes. Or brain. For a second I saw something and I was sure the same that had happened to the guys on the bus was happening here. I was looking into his past. Everything vanished and I bombarded with images so fast they blurred into a myriad of colours my mind couldn't accept and I blanked out for a second.

When I came to he was gone. I groaned and rolled over and found a note on my chest, "it was nice meeting you, try not to die."

"Err, you too," I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I shrugged it still turned out better than I had thought it would've. I looked at the tome in my hand.

Atlantis, huh?


End file.
